The Ultimate Showdown
The Ultimate Showdown was a Flash movie submitted by Shawn Vulliez (altffour) and Neil Cicierega (Trapezoid) on December 22, 2005. It is a music video that featuring a brawl of popular characters, both fictional and real, from the 1980's and 1990's. Ultimately, Mr. Rogers is the only survivor. The entire movie lasts for just over three and a half minutes. Music The track was written by Neil Cicierega, now known musically as Lemon Demon. Trapezoid is a high-ranking author. As of Dec 2009 he has 16 trophies including a number of movies over 4/5. Animation The animation was drawn by Shawn Vulliez (altffour). As of Dec 2009, Shawn has six trophies in nine movies including 2 with 4+ scores. Lyrics Old Godzilla was hopping around Tokyo City like a big playground When suddenly Batman burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a Bat-Grenade Godzilla got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu When Aaron Carter came out of the blue And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile but before it could make it back to the Batcave Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave and took an AK-47 out from under his hat and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Optimus Prime came to save the day This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be? This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped Indiana Jones took him out with his whip Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist then he jumped in the air and did a somersault while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown... Angels sang out an immaculate chorus Down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones into the crotch of Indiana Jones who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne but Chuck saw through his clever disguise and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan all came out of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on in total awe The fight raged on for a century Many lives were claimed, but eventually the champion stood, the rest saw their better: Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown... This is the Ultimate Showdown... This is the Ultimate Showdown... of Ultimate Destiny List of Characers not mentioned in Lyrics *Dudley Do-Right *Snidely Whiplash *Samuel Jackson *Snakes *Mario *Sonic *Santa Claus *DeLorean *Goku *Eric Bauman *Lowtax *Tobias Fünke *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Jawa *Judohobo *Alien *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Alien Hominid *Captain Hook *Harry Potter *Han Solo *Pac Man Reception The Ultimate Showdown has been extremely popular, and has had over 12.3 million views on Newgrounds. The current average score, as of December 2011, is 4.35/5 and the current average review is 9.6/10. The movie won both the Daily Feature and Weekly User's Choice awards. The Ultimate Showdown is a part of four Collections on Newgrounds: Flash Portal History: 2005, Funny Cartoons, Lemon Demon, and Music Videos. The icon for Flash Portal History 2005 is the same Batman icon as The Ultimate Showdown. It's also the flash with most bookmarks. Parodies The Ultimate Orgy is a parody submitted by NotSafeForWork on August 8, 2006. It features the characters of The Ultimate Showdown having sex. The art style and lyrics are very similar and the music is identical to the original. This movie got daily 4th place and has had over 5 million views, more than Pico's School. It is also featured in Flash Portal History: 2006. Newgrounds Links View the original here altffour's Userpage Trapezoid's Userpage View the Ultimate Orgy here External Links *Wikipedia- Mr Rogers *Wikipedia- Scruff Mc Gruff Category:Flash cartoons Category:Memes Category:Music Videos Category:1pic